Devin KONSTANTINE
Devin Gregory Adams is a professional CAW wrestler, he's better known as Devin Surefire. He is a free agent. Devin was a high school english teacher before joining the wrestling industry. He has won five world championships and six mid-card championships. XBox Live LeagueCareer JHW (2008-2009) Devin started out in the mid-card as a new wrestler, fighting for the United States Championship and defeated Fang for the United States Championship. He held it for a month till Sho’nuff defeated him in a ladder match. Devin then left due to a marriage to his wife, Rebecca. He then returned under a new heel persona, Devin Surefire. He brutally attacked Sho’nuff, and then turned to the World Championship; he fought multiple times till he won it in a TLC match from Jesus. The E-fed turned into an actual aired CAW league. REW (2009-2010) When REW started, he pursured the World championship. ''Devin then would feud with Reborn after he won the world championship. Devin then would end the feud by making Reborn tap out to the Devin Clutch. Devin would then chase the title till he was offered a contract to Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW). Devin returned to REW after a week. He came back as a face, and then slowly transgressed back to a face. After being assaulted by a mysterious stranger, who turned out to be the MS Factor who returned to defeat Devin as both men were rivals in Season 1 of REW. Devin then retired MS Factor, and he then went to win the first BloodBrawl match and then won the REW World Championship. He only held it for about two months as his second reign ended with Ryan Smith taking him out and capturing the REW World Championship. He also won the Reckless Championship. Season 3 Devin came in as a tweener, whom decided to attempt to join the Sythe, yet he then told Tony Bazemore to “Fuck off.” And he became a pure face. He defeated Chris Lethal, a former TXW light heavyweight champion after hitting his new finisher, the Devin Devastator. He was part of the Light Heavyweight Division, chasing after the vacant World Light Heavyweight Championship. Devin Surefire then had a match for the World Light Heavyweight Championship against undefeated superstar, David Young and ended up giving David Young not only a victory, but the World Light Heavyweight Championship after having to submit to the Young Blood Leg Lock. Devin received his second third season loss to JJP. TXW (2009) Devin entered under a new name, Brett Havik, hanging out with uprising and former Light Heavyweight Champion Cody Crow, a future Light Heavyweight Champion Cody Forte, future Extreme Champion Robin Storm, Rouda Poraz, and future Entertainment Champion Adam Rishe and his best friend, Karnage. He left the federation. Season 3 Devin Surefire signed with TXW, under his Devin Surefire Persona. Devin debuted once again at Ultimatum 2010, as the first ever TXW Internet champion and defeated Neil Forte with the Deathstrike Backbreaker. He then would ask for competition, and then was challenged by the returning Jacoby Vingeance, he went on to lose the match. Soon after he was released from his contract. Surefire has been signed again after contract negotiations with TXW staff. IWF (2009-2009) IWF was formed briefly, yet Devin went on to defeat TXW Legend Mark Sampson, and win the IWF World Championship after defeating his best friend, Luke Massaro. IWF was then closed. WCE (2009-2010) Devin Surefire debuted defeating the Icon Mico, Bazemore Roulette, and White Rayne to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament. His ride to the top was cut short as Alex Harris defeated him to go on to the semi-finals. PNW (2010-2011) Devin signed with PNW after a few monthes of rest. He started off in Week 1 in a fatal four way match against N9NE, Jason Holtz, and eventual winner Keith Mason. After the match, Surefire assaulted Holtz, soldifying his status as a heel in the federation. This sparked a feud between the two. He defeated Keith Mason in Week 3 and was then attacked by a vengeful Jason Holtz. This feud ended at PNW's Open Warfare CPV in an Extremes Rules match where Surefire was defeated by Holtz after Holtz hit a jumping cutter onto a chair. Surefire proceeded to win matches against random superstars until he was placed into the National Championship gauntlet at #1. He would win 4 matches against Andrew Watson, Justin Michael James, Brian Giovanni, and the then undefeated Draven Frost. The final match for the championship was against Alex Orion of the Standard. Orion defeated a tired Surefire to secure the National championship. Devin, furious, demaned a shot at the championship. He was granted it at one cost. If he lost, he would have to leave. At PNW Day of Reckoning 2011, he defeated Alex Orion and proceeded to punt him in the head. Surefire's next opponent would come in the undefeated Leon Smith. They were set to face at PNW Tap or Snap but PNW closed before it occured. Offline CAW Leagues Retiring from many online CAW leagues, Devin has decided to take interest in offline CAW leagues. Only one has caught his interest so far. Personal Life Devin resides in Toronto, Canada with his wife, Rebecca. They were married on August 21th, 2008 Devin and Rebecca welcomed their daughter, Amy Draim Adams into the world on December 5th of 2009. Rebecca gave birth to the couple's second child, Brian Storm Adams on August 11th of 2010. He is great friends with Robin Storm, Brian Walker/Fenix, Derek Draim and many CAW superstars. Notable Feuds *Reborn (1-0) *Luke Massaro (2-1) *Ryan Smith (1-3) *Brian Walker (12-7) *Jason Holtz (1-1) *Leon Smith (1-1) *Derek Draim (13-13) Finishers/Signatures *'Point Blank (Spear) (2009-) *'''Arkham Deathlock (Regal Stretch or STF) (2010-) *'Boom Headshot! v2 '(Reverse STO) (2010-2011) *'Boom Headshot! v3' (Jumping Cutter) (Used to mock Jason Holtz) (2011) *'BTC' (Cross Arm Neckbreaker) (2010) (Used as a regular move now) *'Deathstrike' (Backstabber/Lungblower) (2010) *'Devin Devastator (Double underhook facebuster)' (2010) *''BOOM HEADSHOT! v1 (Drive by kick) (2010) *''Sniper's Shot ''(Knee Trembler) (2010) *''Michinoku Driver (2010-) *''Superstar Killer'' (Rope hung jawbreaker) (2010-) (Used rarely) *Back suplex with theatrics (2009-) *Flashback (2009-) *Powerbomb (with bridge) (2010-) *Crossface (2010-) (Tribute to Chris Benoit) *Rebound Spinebuster (2010-) Themes *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdVaTlaMtkY“Metallingus” by Alterbridge (Early 2009-May 2009) (JHW)] *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5ZQsf0qiSQ“Whatever” by Our Lady Peace (May 2009-Late December 2009) (Tribute to Chris Benoit) (JHW, REW)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3W3f78jp9Q "Go That Far” by Bret Michaels''' (Late December 2009-) (REW, TXW, IWF)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpavSXoAPC0 "The Prince" by Diamondhead (Early March 2011-Early May 2011) (PNW)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEbr7zy-TVo "Perfect" by Flyleaf (Early May 2011-August 2011) (PNW)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzgXQv8BhKw '''"Villian" by Bleed the Dream (2012-)] Championships/Accomplishments 'Total Xtreme Wrestling' *TXW Internet Champion (Ix)(First) 'Pure Nonstop Wrestling' *PNW National Champion (1x) 'International Wrestling Federation (Online League)' *IWF World Champion (1x)(Last) Reckless Elite Wrestling *REW World Championship''' (3x)' *REW United States Championship' (2x) ' *REW Reckless Championship '(1x) ' '''Just Hardcore Wrestling' *JHW World Championship''' (1x) (Last) ' *JHW United States Championship (1x) '(Last)''' Category:CAW Category:Superstars Category:REW Category:Wrestlers Category:Online Category:PNW Category:TXW Category:Simulation Characters Category:Original